


Feral Rey

by BenSoloHands



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anger Management, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Chases, Crack, Cussing, Explosions, F/M, Feral Rey (Star Wars), Misunderstandings, Pregnancy, amazon van, jealous as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands
Summary: Rey goes feral after she spots her boyfriend Ben at a red light waving at a hoe. A car chase begins.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Feral Rey

“Hey baby, I might be a little late getting home tonight, I have a few things to take care of first.” Ben said into the Bluetooth of his car.

“That’s ok Ben, I have a few more deliveries to make then I will go home and start dinner.” Rey replied as she got back into her Amazon delivery van. 

“Where are you now?” Rey asked as she cranked up the van.

“Ummm….. still at the office.” Ben replied. He had to lie because he didn’t want her to know he was on his way to pick up the engagement ring he had made for her. 

“Oh...ok...kind of sounds like you're in your car.”

“No that’s the office air conditioner…..it's acting up today.” 

Ben couldn't lie for shit. 

Rey had a feeling he was up to something. “Ok then, I will see you tonight Ben. I love you!”

“I love you too Rey!” Ben hung up and let out a sigh. Rey had been more moody than usual lately and he couldn't figure it out. She seemed….more feral. Rey put her phone down and pulled out into traffic. As she looked ahead she saw a familiar looking car in front of her.

“Surely that's not Ben…..he said he was still at the office.” She pulled up behind the car in the next lane. It was then she got a good look. It was Ben alright. Why the fuck was he lying about where he was? Pedestrians started to walk across the street. 

Ben looked up from messing with his radio to see the office slut Bazine walking in front of his car crossing the street. 

“Oh fuck.” He said rolling his eyes and trying to hide his face. 

“Hi Ben!” Bazine yelled, waving at him while lifting up her skirt and blowing him a kiss. Ben was used to her bullshit by now. He had told her several times he had a girlfriend but the bitch just wouldn’t take a fucking hint. Ben just gave Bazine a small wave and tried to ignore her.

Rey’s face was on fucking fire. Who was this bitch blowing kisses and showing off her legs to her man in the middle of the fucking street?! Was Ben having an affair with her?? No surely not. But then again he did lie about where he was just a few minutes ago and she saw him wave back at the street whore. What if he was on his way to that whores house? What if he was on his way to the local CVS to buy some lube and condoms to use on his little whore??? Oh hell he wasn’t going to get away with this! She had given him the past 6 months of her life and she had been in love with him long before that! 

Rey started revving up the engine of her Amazon van. So loud that the people in the surrounding cars all gave her a look. Ben heard a loud revving of an engine and looked around behind him. 

“Oh….fuck…...oh ….shit…..is that Rey’s van. Fuck I hope she didn’t see what just happened.” Ben said as he started to panic like a bitch. The light turned green and Ben hit the gas praying to god that it wasn’t Rey’s amazon van. He was dead wrong.

Rey hit the gas so hard the tires squealed and smoke came from them. She swerved over into Ben’s lane cutting off the car behind him. She swerved around his bumper as if a blind man was driving her van and laid down on the horn. 

“OH FUCK! THAT IS HER!” Ben screamed as he hit the gas and made his way to the less populated part of town. He knew Rey had seen it all and he needed to keep the general public out of harm's way. Rey almost tipped over that giant Amazon van as she turned to follow Ben down a back alley at high speed.

“Oh this fucker isn’t getting away from me that easy!” She yelled as she swerved to dodge a cat and a hotdog vendor. 

“Siri dial Rey!” Ben yelled at his Bluetooth as he pulled out onto a deserted road. Thank god there were no innocent bystanders or else Rey would fuck them up. 

“Dialing Rey.” His car repeated as Ben sped up to keep Rey off of his bumper. Rey heard her phone ring and looked down to see it was Ben.

“Oh hell no I’m not answering that so he can tell me more lies! Siri, tell Ben to go fuck himself!”

“Telling Ben to go fuck himself.” Siri repeated as she sent Ben the text. 

“From Rey: Ben go fuck yourself!” Siri’s voice rang through Ben’s car speakers. Ben had to clench to keep from shitting his pants. If Rey wouldn’t take his call then how would he explain himself. 

“FUCK!” Ben yelled as Rey rammed into the bumper of his new black Tie Whisperer. 

“Siri call Poe!” Ben yelled as he swerved off the road to avoid an old dude crossing the street. 

“Hey buddy what’s up? Have you picked up the ring yet?” Poe’s perky voice rang through the car speakers. 

“Poe you got to help me! Rey is chasing me in her Amazon van! I think she’s trying to kill me!”

“I take it she must not have liked the ring? You didn’t decide to buy that cheap ass one did you?” 

“No damn it! I lied and told her I was at the office and she saw me in traffic waving at Bazine the whore! Now she probably thinks I’m fucking that walking STD! Rey wont answer her phone when I call her! HELP POE!”

“OK OK calm down! So Rey has gone feral! Let me get Finn to call her maybe she will answer him! I will call you back!” Poe said as he hung up on Ben. Just them Rey tapped Ben’s bumper again but harder this time while flashing her lights and laying on the horn. 

After chasing Ben down a dirt road for a few miles her phone lit up with a picture of Finn.

“I’m busy at the moment Finn! I’m trying to mow down a fucking liar!”

“REY!!!!!!!!! STOP THE VAN! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!” He yelled before she could hang up on him.

Ben’s car started to sputter. He looked down at his gas gauge to see it on fucking empty. “Oh fuck me!” He hit the gas trying to gain a little distance between himself and his wild Rey before the car came to a stop. He looked in his back seat to try and find anything he could defend himself with. Thank god the long red shovel with the black handle Han had let him borrow was sitting in his backseat. He grabbed it and jumped out of the car. 

He then saw Rey’s Amazon van barreling towards him. Flashing lights and blowing the horn. Ben decided to stand his damn ground. He held up his shiny red shovel and prayed. 

Rey screamed as she put the pedal to the floor. How could Ben do this to her she thought and she kept barreling towards him. Just as Rey got right up to where Ben was standing he slashed one of her tires with the shovel. The van wobbled and smoke came from the engine. 

“Oh fuck! This shit is going to come out of my paycheck!” Rey yelled trying to get control off the van as it swerved all over the field. She looked up to see she was headed straight for a rock formation. She grabbed her blue baseball bat that she carried around for protection and dove out of the van just before it plowed into the rocks in a fiery inferno. 

Ben looked on in horror as he saw Rey’s van go up in flames. He ran as fast as his giant yak legs could carry him towards the van. Suddenly he felt a pain in his leg from behind him. He fell to the ground and rolled over to see a blue baseball bat coming for his face. 

“FUCK!” He yelled rolling away in fear. Rey stood over him with the bat and swung it at him again. He brought his red shovel up and blocked her hit. He stood up and held the shovel in front of him to block her blows. 

“REY LISTEN TO ME!”

“NO! YOU LIED TO ME! I SAW YOU WAVING AT THE $2 HOOKER! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE AT WORK!”

“I HAD TO LIE TO YOU REY! THERE'S A DAMN GOOD REASON!”

“REALLY NOW? AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE? WERE YOU ON THE WAY TO BUY HER SOME CONDOMS AND GENITAL WART CREAMS? OR PERHAPS YOU WERE ABOUT TO PULL OVER AND MEET HER IN THE BACK ALLEY FOR A NICE HAND JOB!”

Ben couldn't take anymore of this feral Rey. He blocked her strike and grabbed the baseball bat from her throwing it into the burning amazon van. Rey tried to grab his red shovel but he threw it a few feet away from them then pounced on top of Rey pinning her down kicking and screaming. Rey leaned up and tried to bite his ear. 

“Fuck Rey stop it!” 

“No! I’m going to Mike Tyson your lying ass!”

“I was on my way to pick up your fucking engagement ring!”

Rey stopped moving and looked at him in shock.

“Um...say that again Ben?”

“I said I was on my way to pick up the ring I had made for you so that's why I lied! Then you decided to go all feral on me Rey! What the hell is going on with you!?” Ben asked with fear and tears in his eyes.

Rey rolled over and puked all in the grass. 

“Ben, I was going to tell you tonight…..I’m pregnant. And the thought of you leaving me for some street hoe sent me over the edge.”

She couldn’t believe this shit. She had gone completely ape shit and almost mowed down her hot mighty sequoia of a man over a misunderstanding. She looked up at the hot beast on top of her and waited for him to say he was calling the cops and breaking up with her. 

“You….you are? Oh my god Rey that’s awesome! And I know what you're thinking and no I’m not leaving you. I love you, But…..I think you need some anger management classes.” Ben stood up and held out his hand.

“You know what you need to do. You know.” He whispered waiting for her to take his hand. Rey smiled up at him taking his hand as he helped her up. She kissed him with the force of a delivery vehicle ramming into someone at high speed. 

  
  


**3 months later**

“Ok now Rey, I’m going to be late getting home today so don't freak out this time. No I’m not meeting any hookers or buying them any STD meds. I’m just stopping at the fucking store to get your pickles and ice cream.” Ben said as he stood in their doorway with his hands in the air. Rey had gotten fired from her job with amazon since she went feral and blew up their van. So now she worked from home as a counselor for an anger management hotline called Resist your Rage. 

Rey looked down at her engagement ring and her 6 month pregnant stomach then beamed up at Ben. 

“Sure Ben, no problem! Can you pick up a pack of bantha steaks for dinner?” She asked as she stood on her toes and kissed him. Ben couldn’t believe how far Rey had come since that feral day. He did find it odd that Bazine had quit his company the next day and was never seen again. 

“Sure baby, I love you, see you tonight!” Ben said as he patted her stomach and walked out the door.

“I love you too Ben!” Rey said waving at him. Her phone rang right as Ben closed the door. 

“Hey Finn! How’s it going?” 

“Going ok Rey, just calling to let you know I finally got the charges dropped against you from that little spat you had with Bazine about 3 months ago. I would recommend staying out of trouble from now on peanut. And of course I didn’t tell Ben anything about it.” Finn replied. 

“Finn, you're the best lawyer in town! Thanks! Also that bitch deserved to be threaten and punched in her fucking hoe face!” Rey said with a little anger in her voice. 

“Peanut…..nevermind...have a good day Rey.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
